Zoey's Life
by KASEY IS OMG F-ING HOTT
Summary: Basically, Zoey's life is really crappy, and she has bad thoughts............
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dustin, her brother, is a lot younger in this story, he's 1 year and 6 months old in case any of you get confused

It was a normal day, just like any other school day for Zoey. But, it was going to go down the drain, just like it always does because that's just how her life works, a bunch of crap after another, the same old routine. She was hoping, that one day, her life would be better, that she would wake up one day, and just have everything go her way.

See, the reason why she hates her life is because she gets blamed for every little thing that goes wrong, and she always get yelled at, even if it's not her fault. And then, on top of everything else, she has to take care of her little brother, but she still does the chores that her parents tell her to because she doesn't want to get yelled at, or hit, or get in trouble.

But little did she know, her summer was about to change her life forever.

She was visiting her aunt, uncle, and her 2 cousins who she hasn't seen in 14 years. So she was really excited to see them, as they were excited to see her. When they got to Rankin Texas, (West Texas, 4 hours out of El Paso) she was getting all nervous and excited all at the same time. When she got to their house, she practically jumped out of the truck and hugged them for the longest time ever.

She just started babbling to her cousins like she was hyped up on Dr. Pepper. Well, she probably was, seeing as how that's all she drank in the truck on their way there Then, 2 hours later, they went outside and rode the golf cart that they have. And then they went for a 4 hour walk, in the town. Rankin is a small town

When they got back from their walk, they all decided that it was time to go to bed, seeing as how the next day was the Fourth of July, and the were going to see a very big firework show in Crane.


	2. Flashback

A/N: this is a flashback of recurring events before Zoey goes to Texas

"_Well, so far so good, at least my crazy psychotic mother hasn't yelled at me or hit me yet"_ thought Zoey. See, she always has these thoughts, bad thoughts if you want to call it, about killing herself because she can't take the crap her parents give her every single stinking day of her life. She's even thought about committing suicide, and today is one of those days. _"Well, I could do it, I have the biggest knife in my hand right now, and they would not even care if I was dead because they don't care about me, all they care is about Dustin, whose so dang cute, and listens perfectly. What a bunch of freaking crap. Just because he's little, doesn't mean he's perfect. I just wish that one day that I wouldn't have to be the one to take care of him, I mean, it's not like I'm the one that gave birth to him,, he's just my brother, my pain-in-the-butt brother._ Well, as you can tell, Zoey is having some attention issues. Then again, who doesn't?

* * *

Tuesday, June 22nd

"_Well, another summer day has come and gone, and I still haven't heard from Sean _(**Sean is her boyfriend) **_Oh well, he's probably at work._ (Hears the garage door open) _Oh great, my mother is home, ugh, I just wish she would stay at work longer, or get stuck in traffic, or something along those lines. Why does she have to always come home so early? OH CRAP, I better get off the computer before she walks in here, or there will be HELL to pay. It wouldn't be the first time that she yelled at me, well, here goes nothing." _As you can tell, Zoey hates getting into trouble.  
…………………….A Few hours pass……………………………….

**"Zoey Lynn Brooks, get you butt out here now!!!"** yelled her very impatient mother. _"Great, what did I do this time"_ **"You know very darn well what you did, or rather, what you didn't do."** (Mother is black, Zoey is italics) Zoey's mom points to the very messy kitchen "_Oops, I'm sorry, I'll clean it up right now"_ **"Yes you will young lady, and since you didn't clean the kitchen yesterday like I asked you 5 times already, you can't go to Winter Formal."** _"But MOM, I've been looking forward to this dance since October, I already bought the freaking ticket, and I have my dress already picked out. THIS IS SO UNFAIR, I HATE YOU!!!" _

(Stomps off to her room, completely ignoring the messy kitchen)


	3. Her decision

**A/N: Now, this is the day when Zoey gets ready to go to Texas**

"_I'm so happy that I finally get to go to Texas after all these years of wondering who my cousins were." _As you can tell, Zoey is ecstatic to see her cousins for the first time in 14 years. But little does she know, that her life is about to change in a drastic way.

* * *

_Tuesday July 4th_:

As you can tell, today is the Fourth of July, also known as Independence Day. Well, this years' Fourth of July was going to be very "memorable" for Zoey. It all started when her and her cousins where talking about what it would be like for her to live with them and see what it's like to live in a small town. (Zoey has NEVER lived in a small town; she's always been a city girl) Anyways, she liked the idea and approached her mom about it. _"Well, as long as it's okay with your aunt" _her mom said. So, of course, she went to go ask her aunt, who by the way, is like, THE coolest aunt of all time. And her mom said that if she REALLY wanted to, she could. Her aunt said that it would be cool with her, as long as her mother didn't have a problem with it. But little did she know that her mom would

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_Wednesday July 5th_:

Well, everything seemed to go pretty normal, until her parents showed up, because they were out for like 4 hours in Crane, because they were visiting her mom's old friend from high school. Well, Zoey DID come to a decision, and she felt very afraid to tell what that she wanted to stay with her aunt and uncle, here in Rankin, Texas. So, of course, they asked her if she came to a decision, and she said, in a nervous way, "Yes, I have, and I want to stay here in Rankin." Well, her mom went ballistic on her. She started screaming, and swearing, and saying all of these hurtful things to her, which made her start to cry.

* * *

_Later on in the day_

Her aunt finally came home from work, and Zoey was standing in the living room, crying her eyes out. Her aunt asked, "_Baby-girl, what's the matter?_" Zoey just looked at her with that "Mom-knows-and-is-mad" look. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out that she was feeling so hurt and so guilty inside. Her aunt told her that she could ride the motor scooter with Dani (her youngest cousin) because she was going to talk to her mom, and try to calm her mom down.

$A/N: As you may have noticed, Zoey's life is very dramatic and stressful at this moment.$


	4. The Dance

A year and 6 months later, it's December and she's getting ready for the Winter Formal dance

((Briana and Cynthia are Zoey's friends that she met in P.E. and they are friends with this guy named Layne, who Zoey likes))

* * *

"_Briana, do you know a guy named Layne that's a freshman?"_ asked Zoey. "_Yes I do, he's my best friend, why do you ask?"_ Briana replied in a hurry as she was tying her shoes as fast as she could. _"Well, you see for a few months now, I've been talking to him in class and I've noticed that he sort of flirts with me, and I've been developing a crush on him and wanted to ask him to the dance, but I'm afraid he'll say no. And as you know, I have a fear of rejection, so I couldn't bear to be embarrassed in front of him"_ Zoey said as she ran down the hall with Briana. _"Well……"_ (Briana was interrupted by the sound of Cynthia's high-pitched voice. _"What are you two chick-a-dees talking about"_ asked the dying-to-know-stuff Cynthia. Zoey gave Bri a _Will she tell him and make fun of me_ look that seemed to catch Cynthia's eye. _"Whatever it is that you don't want to be known by people, don't worry, I've got your back"_ Cynthia said with hope that they will clue her in. 

Later on in the day

"_I hate P.E., it's so hard to run the mile in 7 minutes, and_ _why does Ms. Burkmann make us run that much, just because she's the cross country coach and is in shape, doesn't mean that we can run like that." _Said the out-of-breath Zoey as she came into the locker room with Bri and Cynthia . Bri and Cynthia both nodded in agreement. _"Hey, at least you got to be in a group with HIM, and I know he likes you because of the way that he was looking at you and smiling, he's got a MAJOR crush on you."_ Bri said as she nudged the blushing love-stricken teen. _"Well, I'm going to ask him to winter formal as soon as the bell rings. Wish me luck."_ Bri and Cynthia both shouted _"Good luck"_


End file.
